


Of Shampoo Bottles and Competitive Alphas

by Oreosmack



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alpha Iwaizumi Hajime, Alpha Oikawa Tooru, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Jealous Oikawa Tooru, M/M, Multi, Omega Kageyama Tobio, Protective Oikawa Tooru
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:41:52
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,775
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26843050
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Oreosmack/pseuds/Oreosmack
Summary: A run to the grocery store has Oikawa and Iwaizumi running into a familiar face; and another, not so welcome, unfamiliar face.Note: this story takes place in the same universe as Crush, which is why Oikawa and Iwaizumi are protective of Tobio.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio, Iwaizumi Hajime/Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru, Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru, Kageyama Tobio/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 11
Kudos: 799





	Of Shampoo Bottles and Competitive Alphas

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, guess who's not dead! This lady! This account isn't dead either. Life has just been, well, life, and I've had extreme writer's block for awhile. But here I am back with some more IwaOiKage omegaverse. I love my babies. This is really just practice writing to work out the kinks I have now from being inactive for so long. I hope you all really enjoy it anyway.
> 
> Love you guys so much!

Oikawa Tooru was not jealous. Absolutely not. The mere idea of the Oikawa Tooru being jealous of anyone was simply preposterous. If anything, people should be jealous of him. He had the perfect height, figure, hair, eyes and was an Alpha to top it all off. Oikawa was an elite. So, why did this lazy eyed slunk of a man piss him off so much?

It had all started as a mere shopping trip. Oikawa opted to grab a couple things from the market, only the essentials (shampoo, body wash, milk bread), but first he had to call Iwaizumi and annoy the shit out of the other Alpha until he agreed (how could Oikawa not bring Iwaizumi along? After all, Oikawa was simply crushed at the idea of not being next to the other at every moment) to accompany him with an exasperated ‘shittykawa’. And that’s all it was supposed to be; a simple shopping trip with his best friend and boyfriend. Until he rounded the corner into the shampoo aisle and saw Tobio.

The flash of sleek black hair and the grumpy scowl was really hard to misidentify. The younger setter was very concentrated as he glared at the shampoo bottle in his hand, his eyes flitting over the kanji as if he didn’t really understand it much. Oikawa glanced to his side, seeing Iwaizumi pinning him with a hard glare as if to say ‘don’t even think about it.’ Of course, in popular Oikawa fashion, the brunette ignored the warning. How could he not indulge himself in his favorite hobby? Was Oikawa a little sick for taking pleasure in the way Tobio didn’t really understand the teases and insults behind the brunette’s kindly masked words? Perhaps. Was he going to stop though? Absolutely not. Oikawa smirked and opened his mouth to call Tobio, but the voice that came out was not his own.

“Tobio-kun!” The voice that called out was lilting, deep and smooth. The owner of the voice stepped next to Tobio, and Oikawa snapped his mouth shut with a glare. The male was tall, taller than Tobio, with light brown hair swept to the side and an undercut. His eyes held barely hidden intent, the drooping of his eyelids not even hiding it. And even from this distance, Oikawa could tell he was an Alpha. His eyes were teasing, and his fingers slid against Tobio’s when he plucked the shampoo bottle out of his hands. Tobio whipped his head to the side, grunting.

“Miya-san,” Tobio greeted. So this Alpha’s name was Miya? “I thought you were going back to Hyogo today?”

Having gained Tobio’s full attention, the Alpha straightened and smiled. Well, it was more of a no good smirk if you asked Oikawa. The other shrugged. “The train got delayed, so I decided to wander around a bit until it arrives. Anyway,” the Alpha held up the shampoo bottle he had taken from Tobio and analyzed the words. “Yer getting dandruff shampoo? Why, ya got dandruff?”

The accent the other held caused Oikawa to scrunch his nose, but the scarlet hue that flashed over Tobio’s cheeks as he snatched the bottle away had Oikawa absolutely bristling. Tobio let out an almost indignant sound as he hurriedly put the bottle back on the shelf, muttering out a small ‘no.’

“I’m just trying to find some shampoo.” Tobio said, his eyes glued to the various bottles on the shelf. Miya hummed, gripping his chin with his thumb and forefinger in faux concentration. His dark eyes brightened as he grabbed a small brown bottle off the shelf, placing it in front of Tobio. “If yer lookin’ for shampoo, this one here is good. Especially for hair as pretty as yer’s. It’ll bring out the shine.”

Oikawa felt himself stiffen as Miya reached up and flitted his fingers through a few strands of Tobio’s hair, the other not even batting an eye at the motion. Despite how much the other man teased Tobio, it seemed as though they were close in some way. For some reason, it really irked Oikawa. Tobio reached a hand out to touch his hair and bat Miya’s hand away, his voice calm as he said, “You think so? I never gave much thought to shine or whatever. I just worried more about my hair being clean.”

Miya huffed out some laughter, shaking his head slightly. “Typical Tobio. But, ya know, yer pretty lucky. As an Omega, yer hair is just naturally pretty. You don’t even really need special shampoo unless you really want it.” Tobio didn’t seem to be fazed by the compliment, he only pouted his lips as he considered the bottle. Then, he nodded, turning his body towards Miya. “Alright, Miya-san, I’ll try it out.” Miya’s grin grew even wider, and his eyes shined triumphantly, and oh hell no, he threw an arm around Tobio and pulled him close. Why was this Alpha being so touchy with Tobio, and moreover, why was Tobio letting him be touchy? Why was Tobio brushing off the male’s obvious attempts at flirting? Was Tobio not interested, or did the younger just not realize he was being flirted with? Oikawa was sure it was probably the latter. And in a decision to protect his kouhai from unwanted attention, (yes, that’s the only reason he was stomping up behind him, to protect him, and because he did not want Tobio to ruin his hair by using only shampoo and not adding conditioner, not because he felt jealous that someone was teasing Tobio and making his face light up a pretty pink) Oikawa cleared his throat, causing Tobio to turn to him suddenly with his eyes wide.

Now that Tobio had his eyes focused only on Oikawa, the Alpha felt himself relax. “Oikawa-san, what-?” Before Tobio could finish his question, Oikawa grabbed another bottle off the shelf. “If you’re going to be getting that shampoo, it’s best to get the conditioner with it. Otherwise, your hair will end up getting tangled.” Was Oikawa being petty by pronouncing his ‘your’s’ more clearly simply to make fun of the other Alpha’s accent? Yes, yes he was. Did Oikawa care? No. This was only another way to prove that he was the better, more sophisticated Alpha.

Tobio’s mouth formed an ‘o’ shape, and he moved to grab the bottle from Oikawa with a small ‘thanks’ on his lips, but Oikawa pulled his hand away and placed the conditioner back on the shelf, instead grabbing a different brand of shampoo (which happened to be Oikawa’s favorite) and shoving it towards Tobio. “But I recommend this one. It’s much healthier for your hair, and supports growth.” Tobio gripped the bottle hard to prevent it from dropping, and furrowed his brows. Oikawa let his eyes slide over to Miya, who was now standing straight, his shoulders squared as he glared at Oikawa. Oikawa fixed his stance to mirror Miya’s and cursed internally when he realized that they were nearly the same build, with Miya being a little bit taller. The scent of summer wind and cedar musk slipped through the air, centering mainly around Tobio and it took a minute to understand before he realized that the bastard was scenting Tobio, covering up Tobio’s constant and soft spiced pear scent. Oikawa clenched his jaw to stop the growl that threatened to arise, and pursed his lips as he turned his attention back to Tobio, very subtly letting his own scent slip out to mingle as well. Might as well give himself a good introduction, no?

“Who’s your friend Tobio?”

“Ah, this is Miya-san. Miya-san, this is Oikawa-san. He’s my senpai from junior high.” Miya smiled at Oikawa, sliding just a little closer to Tobio as he spoke. “Ah, it’s nice to meet you. Tobio has told me about you. I met little Tobio-kun at the All-Japan training camp.” Oikawa nodded tersely. Tobio shifted from side to side as the air became dense with Alpha pheromones. His cheeks were dusted red, and Oikawa couldn’t tell if it was from embarrassment or arousal. The thought of Tobio becoming aroused from the scent of another Alpha made Oikawa bristle angrily, and all he wanted to do was smother the other in his own fresh apple scent.

Oikawa broke the tense silence, his attention focused on Tobio. “Anyway, Tobio-chan, use that shampoo and then tell me how it works for you, alright?” Oikawa forced the kindest smile he could on his face, but it instantly dropped when the thing spoke out.

“That’s a nice gesture, Oikawa-san, but Tobio already has one picked out. Besides, that brand is much too expensive.”

“Oh, that’s alright. I’ll just buy it for him.” What in the fuck was coming out of his mouth?!

“That’s mighty kind of ya, but I don’t think Tobio would accept that. Right, Tobio?”

Both Alpha’s turned to Tobio, who let out a small noise and stumbled over his words. “U-um, well, Oikawa has really nice hair, a-and-” Before Tobio could finish, an annoying sound came from Miya’s pocket, and a second later Oikawa realized it was the man’s phone. With a scowl, Miya answered it, cringing when a voice yelled on the other end. After a few rough ‘okay’s Miya hung up, giving Tobio a forced smile.

“Hey, Tobio-kun, the train is about to arrive, so I have to head out. If I don’t get to the station in five minutes ‘Samu will have my hide.” Tobio, still silent, nodded a few times. Miya gave a final glare to Oikawa, and with a “I’ll text you later Tobio!” thrown over his shoulder, he was gone. When the other was out of site, Oikawa relaxed.

“Alright, Tobio.” Oikawa song-sanged, “let’s head to the checkout.” Oikawa gingerly plucked the disgusting bottle of shampoo from Tobio’s hand and led him to Iwaizumi, who gave Oikawa a look that plainly said, ‘what the fuck?’ Despite the slight anger and confusion Iwaizumi was wearing, the pink dusting on his cheeks and the slight tent in his trousers gave away his true feelings about the altercation that just transpired.

As Oikawa placed the shampoo on the conveyor belt, Iwaizumi watched as Tobio glanced at the brunette with shy eyes, a blush on his cheeks. Oikawa acted oblivious to the other’s embarrassment as he handed over the ridiculous amount of yen to the cashier before handing the bag to Tobio, a triumphant smile on his lips.

The way Oikawa walked proudly out of the store with Tobio in tow made Iwaizumi wonder if maybe, just maybe, if his boyfriend also wanted Tobio in the same way that Iwaizumi himself did.


End file.
